Who Knew? Chapter 1
by ontothelanding
Summary: Sean Cameron is now attending the same college as his ex, Ellie Nash. She recieves call but now answer. But when there eyes meet again, what will happen?


Who Knew? Episode 1.

Who is Ellie Nash? She is a good student; a great friend and she had a hot boyfriend to top it off. Ever since the whole Craig thing, She hadn't really been the same. Only because she did miss him allot. Yet she couldn't do anything about it, his last few words to her were still stuck in her memory, and they were rotting at her insides like a bad meal or something. She really didn't have good luck in boyfriends either, but Jesse was her life savor. Rolling out of bed as she heard her snooze alarm go off. As she dragged her hand over to the alarm clock, she saw the clock flash "7:00" She was early for once. Deciding to get up, she pushed the covers off of her body and sat up in the bed. Itching the back of her head, she got up and got dressed, getting ready for her long day at college. Walking downstairs of the apartment that Ellie shared with Marco and Dylan she saw Marco sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. She walked over to where the coffee cup was and poured her some as well. "Hey Marco." She said walking over to the table, sitting across from him. Looking up from his newspaper he smiled back at her. "Hey El." Putting down her coffee cup, she leaned over the table to see what he was reading, it really wasn't interesting her. So she just sat back down.

About an hour later, she and Marco headed off to where they had to go. Who knows where Marco went, but Ellie went to her first class of the day, Global. It really wasn't her best subject but she tried her hardest in that class. As she sat there watching the teacher talk, her cell phone started to ring. Ellie's eyes widened trying to get to it before the teacher caught her. As she took the cell phone out of her back pocket, she saw the teacher with her hand out, wanting the cell phone. Hey! Was it her fault she didn't put it on vibrate? Okay maybe it was. She took in a deep sigh and put the cell phone in her teacher's hand. "Uh-huh." Her teacher said as she dropped it in the drawer of her desk. She looked at Ellie. "Come to me after class." Ellie said nothing, she just responded to her with a slight nod. From what Ellie knew, that call wasn't just from Marco or Paige. It was from Sean.

Meanwhile back in Toronto. Sean Cameron, he had stayed with his friend Jay Hogart throughout his senior year. It didn't bother him much. Sean was starting to pack up his clothes and other stuff as he listened to Jay talk. "So man, college?" Sean looked up at Jay and nodded at him. "Yeah.. Even though Emma's not." He said with a small sigh. Emma Nelson was his girlfriend and he was pretty sad that she wasn't going to the same college as he was, Toronto University. "But we'll be in touch." He flashed a small smile at Jay as he watched him walk away. Sean watched Jay leave the room he was in. Just as the door shut, Sean pulled out his cell phone from his bag and checked it, to see if anyone had called him. No one. He looked through the contact list on his phone to see that Ellie's cell phone number was still in there, probably from when he moved to Wasaga. Just seeing her name there made him think about her. He clicked her name and dialed her number. Placing the phone near his ear he only got her answering machine. So he decided he leave her a message. "

"Hey El.. Its.. Sean. I know that we left off in a bad way, but yeah im back now. So i was hoping that maybe we could see each other some time? Alright bye."

He hung up the phone with a small sigh coming out of his mouth. Just leaving her that message brought back memories that he didn't want to forget. Ellie helped him get his life into place and he just wanted to see her again. But he probably never will.

College. Ellie walked over to her teacher at the end of her class. She put her hand out for the cell phone to pop back in her hand. "May I?" She said with a small smile across her face. Trying not to be bitchy just wanting to get her cell phone back. Once she saw the cell phone back in her hands she walked away from the teacher and made her way towards the door. Once she was outside the classroom, she turned on her phone and clicked where it said "New Messages." She leaned against the wall as she placed the phone near her ear. As soon as the message started, she felt Marco ram into her. She looked at him and started to laugh. "What?" She said wanting to know what was going on. "Well, the new students are coming in today. Lets see if anyone from Degrassi came here." Ellie raised her eyebrow, placing her cell phone into the back pocket of her jeans and started to walk with Marco. "Probably Spinner, Jimmy .." Ellie said looking over at Marco. "What about Manny and Emma?" She shrugged her shoulders at him and answered. "Who knows." They both walked over to the main area of the college and didn't see anyone from Degrassi yet. Looking down at her watch, she placed her hand on Marco's arm. "I'll be back. I got to go to the newspaper.." She smiled at him and ran off.

A few moments after Ellie left, a few people from Degrassi walked through the door. She was right; Spinner and Jimmy walked in and after them came Ashley. Marco greeted them and told them that Ellie would be here soon. Ellie, who was in the newspaper office was just finishing her paper on the school food. She thought it was a good report but who knew with Jesse's attitude these days. Printing it out, she wrote a little note on the top of it for Jesse to read. Then she made her way out of the office. She looked up and saw many of the new students coming through the door. She then realized that she forgot her purse in the office. Running back in, quickly grabbing it. Before she felt. She thought she'd see who left her that message. Placing the phone near her head, she listened to it.

"Hey El.. Its. Sean. I know that we left off in a bad way, but yeah im back now. So i was hoping that maybe we could see each other some time? Alright bye."

Listening to it, her heart skipped a beat. She quickly pulled the cell phone away from her ear and through it back into her purse. Leaning her head back against the wall, she didn't really know what to do at the moment. Ellie pushed herself away from the wall and started to walk out of the newspaper office. Looking up she saw Sean with Spinner standing right in front of her. Her heart sank. She looked at him. "Sean?" She said placing one hand behind her ear, confused as anything. Why was he here? Why now? Sean looked back at her and smiled.


End file.
